scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Specter's Spicy January Writings
This is absolute cringe, hehe. I am not a professional writer, but I hope that at least you have fun reading this stuffs. Also I am inconsistent and m ight've missed one or two days. Enjoy, I guess? :D January 1 I didn’t write anything. January 2 Wrote in Spanish and am too lazy to translate. January 3 Same as above lol. :’D January 4 ~ Adventures in Ice Cream with Gifted Students (incomplete, maybe part one?) ((Characters are OCs of mine from a story, I haven’t tried writing them in English yet ^_^ hah)) “''Oye, Natalio,” Antonio believed he always had really bright ideas. “Why don’t we go out-” His roommate cut him mid-phrase, being more entertained doing something with his phone. “Sorry, I don’t go on dates with guys.” “T-that’s not what I mean!” The Spaniard replied with a flustered tone. It took him a few seconds to calm down. Heck, what a wrong impression that must have given! “Let me finish, will ya?” “Okay.” He grinned. “Alright. I was about to say, why don’t we go out to eat something with Juan and the rest of the guys?” Natalio looked up from his phone. “Ariadne and her friends too, you mean?” “Right! Alba and Julieta as well.” “I don’t see why not.” He mentioned casually. “But I also can’t see why.” Antonio rolled his eyes. “Because it’s fun, duh!” “I’m fine with it. I just won’t take responsibility for anything that happens.” “Why’d you say that?” Natalio sighed. “Trouble tends to find us when we’re together.” “It doesn’t have to be like that this time though, and I promise I’ll take care of it!” Antonio proclaimed. “I’ll text ‘em all. Will meet at the Central Grounds at noon and decide what to do afterwards. Maybe eat something.” Once more, Natalio nodded blankly. “Hey hey, it isn’t like you to be so quiet.” “Maybe if you hadn’t been listening to music without headphones until so late last night, I wouldn’t be as tired,” Naty groaned. It wasn’t that Ariadne hated social interaction. She just didn’t want to be dragged into things when she wanted alone time. And lately, her alone time hadn’t been that solitary. Julieta was constantly chattering about something whenever she thought of something. Again, she didn’t despise the composer. She’d gotten more or less used to her boisterous personality after spending so much time together. Still, she’d prefer to be caring for her flowers at this point. “Ariiiiiii!!!!!!” Julieta pranced up to Ariadne and wrapped her arms around the mildly surprised redhead. “I didn’t think you’d come! I was thinking you went to so something boring! I thought you would want to be all lonely again! And y’know I don’t like it when you’re lonely!” “Eh… Julieta,” Ariadne shook the excited girl off. “You were so insisted about it. Of course I would have to come. I got tired of your texting.” “Ha… hahahahaha….” She shook her head. “I wonder what got into Antonio’s head.” “Eeeeh, I was wondering the same thing! Maybe one day Juan can invent something that lets us see other people’s thoughts!” “I most certainly hope not,” Ariadne shuddered a bit. “Plus, if he keeps inventing those useless things, he’ll never amount to much.” Julieta took a seat at the benches lining the sides of the small fountain in the park. “Gotta agree. I still can’t think of what a pedal-driven wheelchair would be useful for.” Ari just rolled her eyes at the memory. “That might’ve been useless, but I’d say it was a bright moment of inspiration at the time,” Juan’s blue gaze lingered for a moment on Ariadne’s face. He approached another bench and sat down. “I’m surprised to see you here on time, Julie. Ari, you too.” “When I’m late it’s just because I’m making sure Julieta doesn’t do something dumb while coming.” Julieta was playing with the sleeves on her dress and didn’t heed her roommate’s comment. Ariadne smirked a little in Juan’s direction. “And I’m also wondering when you will finally invent something useful.” “Well…” The blond boy wasn’t sure of what to reply. He adjusted his glasses while he thought of an answer. “I just need inspiration!” “Right…” At that moment, Natalio and Antonio decided to show up. As in, they finally arrived. “You’re ten minutes late,” Ariadne pointed out at the pair. Julieta waved enthusiastically, and Juan nodded a greeting. Antonio shrugged. “''Esteeeee, ''Got into a bit of a discussion about my music tastes.” Juan must’ve given him an odd gaze, because he quickly changed the topic. “''Igual, we’re here now. Only Alba is missing.” “Now, HE is always late to everything.” Natalio huffed. “Just texted me. Said he’s coming for dessert after lunch.” “I say we go get some ice cream. Whaddaya think, ¿''chicos''?” Antonio smiled. Juan looked around for a moment, then he mumbled, “I’m also Spanish, and I don’t go around flaunting my vocabulary just because.” Antonio narrowed his eyes and got closer to the blonde. “¿''Perdón? Do you have any problem with me talking like that? ''¿Sí? If you want Spanish, I’ll give you Spanish.” The teenage inventor quickly looked away and shook his head. “N-no, it’s alright.” “Jeezer wheezer, Antonio!” Julieta’s purple eyes were wide. “That sounded very intimidating, and your face looked almost criminal!” She hissed out the last part in an attempt to be dramatic. Ariadne let out a soft hum. “It doesn’t take much to scare you or Juan though.” “I protest-!” “You, Antonio, seem to be in a very irritable mood.” Natalio shook his head too. ”That’s what listening to music until late does to your brain.” “Whaaaa? Alright dude, you’re my friend and all, but my music is great and listening to it late does not affect me at all!” Julieta snickered. “Y’all’s music taste is terrible! I’ll make sure to provide you some of my latest albums.” “No, thanks,” Antonio replied quickly. “I have enough with my own.” “Anyways!” Natalio interjected. “We decided that we’re going to have ice cream for lunch!” Ariadne glared at him, and he laughed nervously. “Well, of course, if all of you are okay with it.” “It’s not a healthy choice of food,” The redhead pointed out. “¿''A quién le importa''? Who cares?” Antonio grinned. “It’s a yummy, nutritious food!” “High in calories and sugar. Don’t blame me if Julieta gets a sugar rush afterwards.” ((A/N: I honestly don’t know when or if I’ll continue this since it’s really weird XD but let’s leave it here for the time being. If I do write more it’ll be in the future.)) January 5 Wrote nothing rip. I might write something to make up for it in the future. January 6 ~ Real!Specter: Trying to Reach the 500 Word Mark by writing a Midnight Thought Ramble on Themself Why am I doing this? Does this count as cheating? I don’t know, in all honesty. Maybe I don’t care much either. I like the idea of Spicy Januay. I like being able to try to break through writer’s block. I hate that little thing that doesn’t let you express your thoughts on paper or a program. However, I must admit that I’m not very proficient when writing. I have the idea that people will not enjoy reading what I write much XD. So, why do I write if I think people will not like it? Once again, I must confess I do not know. I think it’s because I still want to share my ideas. Don’t get me wrong, I do actually enjoy writing! It is not my strong suit though. I’m in love with the concept that you can put your thoughts into something readable and share your ideas with others. My only problem is that I don’t know if others like reading my thoughts. Lol. So, what will I write about? I dunno. Take these paragraphs as a kind of introduction to the rest of my (probably terrible) Spicy January writings. Probably about my characters. I do know that there are several that I have and love, but y’all don’t know about so they do not have much relevance. As shown by the thing I wrote for January 4. Big credits to my Friend for letting me use Antonio in my story, because he’s her OC and she gave me permission to use him in GIF-related writings. For those who don’t know yet, GIF (Global Institution of the Future) is a story in Spanish that I’m attempting to progressively publish on Wattpad. This is advertising, but if you want to check it out, I will gladly provide a link hahaha. Alba belongs to my brother too, and thanks to him for creating that Saint Seiya-based character. Anyways, getting on with the ramble. It is likely that I’ll write several days about my GGaD characters. I just love them too much. Bixbite is my favorite. Anyways, even if you don’t know them as well as I or other roleplayers do, I hope you will still enjoy reading about them! I like writing about them :). I hope to be able to write a songfic (or a song-based short story) at some point too! I’ve had several in my mind but cringe when writing them. Time to yeet the cringe away! Please forgive me for this in advance, but I am quite aware that my writing skills most certainly need to be worked on. I am mostly an artist, not a writer. Spicy January is something I’m trying to do to increase my writing abilities. I do take constructive criticism. Just please do not comment anything on the thing I wrote for January 4. That was terrible and I know it XD. That said, I see I’m about to hit the 500-word mark. Let me just say this too: I am very lazy and if I’m not inspired or something, it’s likely that I will drop most writings at around the 500 words word count. Meaning that I’ll try to wrap it up into something that makes sense but it will not be long. In fact, do not expect long things from me. As I said, I will drop when passing the mark, so I might divide the slightly longer writings into parts. Just because I prefer to spend my time on online dollmakers instead of writing. Ahem. Anyways, I hope you at least have fun reading my Spicey Januery wreitings! Okay that was cringe. I hope you enjoy reading my Spicy January :) I do write a bit, but do not have much experience. If there is something you’d like clarified or a character you have questions about, just comment below and I’ll reply with something. That said, have a nice day/night wherever you are! Specter~ <3 P.S. Word count is around 670 for this. January 7 ~ Thoughts in Solitary: Specter I’d just like to mention first of all that I do have decent grammar and spelling abilities, even if I don’t read or write as most humans do. I just ‘know’ how to do it. Fitting, I guess, since I’m the deity of knowledge after all. That domain of knowledge is very interesting and weird in my opinion. Not that I have a strong opinion or anything like that, I think. How can you know everything but still know nothing at the same time? If you want to know the answer, don’t ask me. I’m not Google. I am a deity of knowledge who is supposed to know everything. But I do and don’t at the same time. Ha. Wonder why I made myself like this in the first place. But I like new experiences. So I have no complaints. Right now, I’m not only telling you all of my thoughts. I’m watching a few kids play. Yes, in my domain. I like to think of myself as merciful sometimes. Actually, I’m not sure that’s exactly the word for what I meant. Let me try to explain it. I mentioned kids, right? But what are a bunch of random kids doing in my Place Outside Reality? Easy question. They’re ghosts. They’re dead. Now, now, please don’t get the misconception that I killed them just to collect their souls and have them here. I’ve had a few people think that sometimes and I do not like it at all. I’d say instead that Fate is most certainly cruel sometimes and ends people’s lives prematurely. Sometimes it’s nice, because I can get cool spirits for my place. But other times I just think it’s not very… good. How do humans say it? Sad. I think it’s sad. They could’ve gone through many fun experiences, but they weren’t allowed to. I’m particularly sensitive to children being robbed of those opportunities early on. So, I try to give them a happy afterlife! Even though they won’t ever mature or become adults, I try to make sure that they benefit from everything I can offer to them. Toys, ghost food, nice places to play in, and more little spirit friends. (I am not able to give them new clothing for some reason, and I hope to find a way to do so in the future.) The only exception to my ‘kindness’ is when the child has too strong of an attachment to other people. I don’t want to bring a whole bunch of ghosts into my Place just because. I have standards, okay? I hope that explanation was enough to make you understand what I meant in my phrase from earlier. Yes, yes, I know, I take too long explaining. But bear with me! When I am really interested in a subject, I tend to ramble. At least I hope that my talk made sense. You didn’t ever think about me liking children, did you? Well, now you know a little more about me. I’m smiling as I watch them laugh. Observing the ghosts I have saved is one of my favorite pastimes, as it puts me in high spirits. Bad joke. And I found it funny. Either way, I just want everyone in my domain to be happy! Cheerfulness is a gift that humans possess, and something I have to work hard to achieve. I hope to learn more about feelings and emotions from watching their spirits. So, if you are very young or particularly cool in life, I’d be more than glad to collect your soul (after you die, of course) and bring it here with me! I will do my best to ensure your eternal joy! :) January 8 ~ Thoughts in Solitary: Germaine The forest is beautiful. Green, large, and brimming with life everywhere. The fauna tends to shy away from strangers, and it takes a very experienced observer or a stroke of luck to find the interesting creatures that live there. It would also be considered luck if someone chanced upon the forest’s self-proclaimed caretaker. She lives all by herself in the very midst of the place. Her name is Germaine. ~>+< ~ You’d think that after living mostly in solitary for centuries, you’d get used to it. Maybe it’s true for some people. But not for Germaine. Daily life goes by, busy with tasks that must be completed before the sun sets. There’s no need to hurry, she always told herself. I have the days of eternity stretching in front of me. Sometimes, the chirp of birds and rustle of leaves is not cheerful. She longed to hear a voice other than her own one. Few people came to her forest anyways. And the handful that did were passersby, not visitors or anything. Her singing voice would always drift through the branches without an answer. Germaine walked steadily, basket hanging from one arm. She would tend her flower garden as usual in the morning. A ‘deer’ friend, Caramel Latte, sauntered at her side. It was by accident that she thought about Myrtille. Caramel just reminded her so much of HIM. Myrtille, her beloved brother who loved deer. Her dear brother who had been dead for ages. Of course, it was just natural. She slackened her pace ever so slightly. Every now and then she would remember most of the people that had ever been important to her. The memory of their faces would be burned into her memory forever. As was the precise moment of their death. Just a part of the curse which she had been condemned to carry for the rest of her apparently-unending life. She had seen and would always see her loved ones’ lives end. Sometimes, it had been peaceful, other times it had been full of pain and misery. Occasionally, they would give her words of encouragement and love before parting to the afterlife. In other situations, Germaine had seen them fade from life in shock and disbelief. She didn’t know which was worse. Eventually, she would naturally outlive every person she got attached to. Life passes by quickly and her unaging existence was destined to continue on after others’ deaths. Immortality, or something similar to it, was a burden heavier than it seemed. It just doesn’t feel fair that you get cursed for trying to help people. Caramel Latte nudged Germaine’s elbow gently with his nose, as if asking why she had suddenly stopped walking. She just patted his head. Right now, she was very lonely. She had promised herself to not strengthen relationships with people if it wasn’t essential. That had been long ago, but she had kept on loving and caring. Loving and caring, just to see all of them die. What good are love and care to dead people? Her feelings for them would always linger in her heart. But they didn’t have a heart anymore, and even if they did they would likely not harbor THAT kind of feelings for her then. What use could it be? Germaine knew little to nothing about details of the afterlife, or the underworld, or wherever it was that souls went when they left the body. She would think, what good is it if I’m not going down there anytime soon? She sighed very deeply. Caramel licked her cheek. Germaine tried to redirect her thoughts to the decision she had taken ages ago. Even if everyone she cared for died, she could still be useful to them in life, right? That’s what life is for. To enjoy it. Right? So that was the best thing to do. Why waste away an indefinite existence if she could use it to make others feel better? A little heartache is nothing if you feel satisfied for a short time and help others as much as you can. Still… she hoped that someday she would find someone special to care about. Special in the very specific sense that they also possessed some kind of immortality. Now that would be amazing. Life goes on, as she had previously thought. Time advances. The days go by. “I think we’ve tarried long enough, Caramel,” She commented while stroking the deer’s fur, and smiled. “Those flowers aren’t going to get cared for by themselves. Let’s pick up the pace a little, shall we?” Germaine would keep on going. Because life is always better when you have a purpose. Sharing and caring, that was Germaine firmly believed her purpose in life was. She’d fulfill it to the best of her abilities. For eternity, or until her own life ended. It was a promise. January 9 ~ idk what to title this ((this is incomplete because I had to sleep, I will finish it on January 10 hopefully.)) The night was cold. Not freezing cold and it wasn’t snowing either. It was the kind of bitter air that made you hide inside a fur jacket in search of warmth, while also transmitting a chill to your innermost thoughts. Like something was going to go wrong. A premonition of something bad happening. Or at the very least, an event out of the normal. It is never a pleasant sensation when you have to go to the darkest parts of a city. When you have no idea of why you’re here for. When you don’t know what the heck your goddess dragged you out here for. Correction. When you have no idea of why the heck you followed your goddess all the way over here. This place just looks freaking abandoned, thought Iolite. He did not feel the cold air on his crystalline skin. The little light coming from above and some flickering streetlamps occasionally made his hair and eyes glimmer, casting shiny purple reflections on the darkened walls of abandoned buildings. Iolite glanced back at his companions. Topaz’s generally cheerful expression was dulled down into a grim gesture, her lips set tight together. Her long vest billowed in the night air. More cheerful amber-colored light was mirrored from her hair. Sapphire’s face was hard to read. He also seemed serious, yet there was a kind of not-very-noticeable wry smile on his lips. His one visible eye was fixed straight ahead. He was probably wondering their destination. Walking in front of the trio, leading them to an unknown place, was the goddess Bixbite in all her majesty. Which honestly was not much at the moment. She had her arms wrapped around herself, and was slightly bent over forward to avoid the air in her face. Iolite knew that her clothes were rather light for a cold night like that one. He also remembered the irritated look on the goddess’s face when she announced her going out. And her indifference when the trio decided to go with her. Everything was dark, looming tall buildings in shades of blue and black because of the shadows. The artificial light gave the street a very gloomy vibe, at least that’s what Sapphire believed. The silence in which they were walking was unnerving. It allowed their acute feline hearing to sense the lonely howling of wind as it blew through mazes of worn down apartment buildings. “It’s… hard to believe people actually live here,” Sapphire commented in a very low tone. Only Topaz answered with a tiny nod. At last, they came to a stop. Bixbite halted the pace in front of a locked building with a wavering neon sign. That was so old that the letters were deformed and unreadable. A white light was cast in front of the metal doors, showing the entrance like inviting you to come in. It was closed, as mentioned before, with several locks. “…” The wind seemed to shriek louder than ever now. Bixbite’s blue eyes were fixed on the metal door. “…they’re here. I can sense it. Their prayers will be answered in person.” The three Gems wondered at the deity’s words. “Topaz, please bring the entrance down,” Her voice had a steely tone to it. Unusually cold, unusually calm, unusually commanding. “Y-yes, ma’am, as you wish,” The child-sized Gem nodded to the order and got very close to the door. She took a deep breath—what for, if she didn’t need to do so?— and gathering all her strength in her right arm, slammed the fist into the cold metal. A large dent was immediately created. Topaz now spun around to direct a ferocious kick to the impression. The door broke off its hinges and crashed down to the ground. The little creature winced slightly, and Sapphire rushed forward to check on her. There was a large crack running from her wrist to her elbow, and another one partially splitting her leg at the calf. Bixbite didn’t wait long. She entered the place with a steady, deliberate step. Iolite noted the deity’s fingers forming into sharp claws. He motioned Sapphire and Topaz to follow inside. Sapphire picked up the yellow Gem and obeyed without a word. He knew that Topaz would heal by herself. It just needed some time. There was something like a tumult of voices from somewhere inside. Traces of whispering, echoes of the hushed voices of wrongdoers. Bixbite heard it all very clearly. They, whoever ‘they’ was, were downstairs. She didn’t hesitate a single moment. Her people were waiting in need of saving. Iolite looked around. The place just looked like a very abandoned music show. The counter was there, some CDs were still on display cases, and the floor had broken glass fragments strewn everywhere. He noticed claw marks on an upside-down swivel chair. There had been a fight here. All of them started the descent downstairs. Bixbite was leading the way, as usual. Topaz could now walk better and Sapphire was at her side to help. “Stop right where you are!” A woman’s voice resounded through the spiral descending staircase. “This is a private place. Go away, or we shoot.” Shoot? It’s not like they will faze me with something like that. Iolite almost rolled his eyes before he remembered that Bixbite was there with them. She could be hurt. It was his job to ensure that she remained safe at all times. Bixbite either didn’t hear (which was unlikely) or did not heed the warning. She scowled to herself and continued onwards. “You cannot say we didn’t warn you!” The deity was not deterred by the woman’s threatening voice. Bixbite hopped down the last few steps and entered a smaller room. Iolite’s cat ears perked up at the sound of a shot being fired and dashed forward. Sapphire and Topaz did likewise, worried. The three came into the room to find Bixbite reeling back from a wound. The goddess fell to her knees, her pink shirt staining red from her blood. It dripped all over her skirt and to the ground, where the red liquid quickly started crystalizing into ruby stone. The woman, who they assumed had previously spoken before, now aimed her weapon at Sapphire. She looked visibly confused at seeing the Gems. Who wouldn’t, in all honesty, with their fantastic shiny crystal appearance? “Stay away,” She warned, trying to keep her voice steady. “Or you’ll end up like your friend here.” A young red-haired man, also carrying a weapon, stepped up to the woman. “Looks like we’ve got a bunch of more feline hybrids, Ellen. Get ‘em or kill ‘em.” None of the three moved. Iolite felt he should go ahead and tear the woman apart for what she had done to his goddess. Sapphire was frowning very deeply. Topaz’s expression was blank. Another shot was produced. Sapphire raised an invisible barrier which caused the bullet to slow down visibly in the air and clank down uselessly to the cool tiled ground. The woman swallowed hard and aimed again. She had been kneeling all the while, skin paling from the pang of pain which the damage had sent through her body. The ruby had crusted over her wound now. So these were the people who were keeping her protected ones hostage. These were the people who had dared fire at her loyal guardians too. Proper punishment was in line for them. Bixbite lifted her head slowly. Her catlike eyes seemed to gleam with an unnatural cyan brilliance, sweeping through the room and setting on every face that was there. A woman and a man with guns. Three more people standing farther away with objects that could also be considered weapons. The goddess’s fierce glare fixed on the woman’s face now. She started to stand up in a deliberate manner, all her movements fluid as if she had never been hurt. There was no evidence of that except the crystalline stains on her clothes and a kind of shadow over her face. A little grin started to form on her lips. It stopped just so her sharpened canines showed. Her face now was ferocious, determined, and firm. The harmony goddess lunged at Ellen. While in mid-air, she gave her Gems a single order. “Attack.” January 10 ~ titleless part two? ((A/N: possible warning for blood, death, and some violence)) It was a rule for them. Orders given by Bixbite could not be ignored. Resisting was useless, but the Gems never did. They were more than willing to obey anything their goddess told them to do. Bixbite tackled the woman who was referred to as Ellen. The woman shrieked, now defenseless as the hand holding the gun was pinned to the ground in a covering of crystal. The other man fired upon the Gems, but they reacted quickly. Topaz dashed to him with inhuman speed (fitting, as she wasn’t human haha) and scratched at his face. Iolite and Sapphire headed to the other three people. Now, they did not have firearms, but those sticks certainly looked dangerous. One of them tried to hit the purple Gem on the head. Iolite drove a sharp iolite crystal through his heart. One down, four to go. It’s fairly easy to kill when you’re just facing regular powerless humans, thought he. He never liked hearing the agonizing screams of someone dying though. “Your! Stupid! Door! Cracked! My! Arm!” Topaz was scratching at the redhead’s skin like a furious kitty. A gun wasn’t useful for that, and he couldn’t defend himself from a creature that was latching on to his own back. He was yelling, half-cursing, and squirming around trying to get her off. Useless. Topaz’s tough claws tore through skin and muscle alike, and clothes were no protection against them. “You’ll pay for shooting Sapphire!” She did not mind that the man was on the ground bleeding out now. Her feline fury was merciless. Topaz stuck her fingers into his neck and ripped everything out. Another one down. She liked doing this. Nobody would think a little child was capable of such violence. Sapphire just smiled. He loved seeing it when people were terrified of him and the other two. He walked forward defiantly, staring at the two persons who now were walking backwards. Their backs would be to the wall soon. However, he noted, they didn’t drop those thick rods of metal. “Tell me, who are you?” It was funny. Two big adults, cringing before a five-foot creature that looked like a teenager. “Whatever,” Sapphire continued with contempt in his voice. “Bixbite never tells us to kill anyone if they are not evil. So you definitely are villains. Such a pity. All your lives before you, and they’ll have to end now.” He grinned. Now they were pressing themselves against the cracked concrete wall. “Iolite?” He nodded. Iolite just raised an arm and lilac crystal started creeping up from the floor and encasing the persons’ legs. “M-mercy, please! I did nothing wrong! I swear!” Sapphire tilted back his head. “I doubt that. And I don’t care. Make them suffer, Illy.” “A quick death would be the most merciful I can go by now,” Iolite replied. “And don’t call me Illy. I don’t like it.” He sighed. Was he the only one who actually realized that murdering was not a pleasant activity to do? “You’ll be granted mercy. Worry not.” As if those words could be any cheer to the now-condemned men. In a matter of seconds, a person looking at them would be reminded of the amber fossils. Except that this amber was valuable gem. What had Bixbite been doing in these few minutes that were the death of four people? Still squeezing Ellen’s body. Poor woman. Both of her arms, at first just trapped by diamond, had been transformed into actual gemstone. It was slowly creeping towards her torso, threatening to turn her into a very valuable statue. A lifeless statue. Bixbite was sitting on her abdomen. The goddess was not very heavy, but she had her claws positioned on the woman’s cheeks and neck. She had stabbed Ellen all over the legs, thrusting crystals into the ground through the flesh. Both of the women were a mess. “Speak up,” She ordered, digging her nails into soft skin. “Where do you have THEM?” “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about-” Bix hissed. She went for the neck now. “I can make you suffer more. Just talk. TALK!” The woman screeched in pain. “In the… basement…! The keys are there… too! S…spare me.. pleas..sse…” “Perfect. You now know to never mess with my people,” The goddess laughed out loud and scratched the woman’s cheek, ignoring her plea. “But it’s not like you’ll ever do so again. Bye-bye.” She stood up and transformed her into a diamond statue. The rest of the gems stood silent as they watched the cruelty. Only Topaz was smiling, wiping her hands on her clothes. Bixbite glanced back. “I-I’m so glad you’re safe, all of you!” She ran to hug Sapphire. “Only one thing is left. They’re holding them prisoner in the basement. Come, we’ll finish this.” January 11 ~ titleless part 3 The group started down another flight of stairs. It was shorter, and Iolite went first to avoid any accidents like the first time. He deflected a bullet easily with a slab of crystal. Only two men remained down there. It was very dark, a single lightbulb shining dimly in the center of the ceiling. The air was sour and dank, full of abandonment. Topaz crinkled her nose at the smell. They could all see very well in the dark. It would be no trouble. This time, they didn’t need any directions. Sapphire and Topaz headed straight towards the guards. Bixbite stood in place, looking around. Iolite was at her side ready to act if anything happened. The deity’s eyes scanned the whole place, and finally settled on the cold gray of metal cages. She started to approach. Sapphire and Topaz were quick to incapacitate the guards, or whatever position the people standing there had. The order to kill or even to attack hadn’t been issued this time. Yet they were aware that if they didn’t do anything, the men would harm their goddess Bixbite. And both Jewels had their priorities straight. This time they refrained from killing, though. The purple gem walked right behind Bixy, a bit tense with the situation. After hearing the “conversation” that had happened above, and judging by Bixbite’s words, he thought he knew pretty well what she was going for. After all, they’d done similar things before. Freeing some cat hybrids was nothing new. But his goddess’ cold attitude towards killing in that situation always unsettled him. He disliked those times when he didn’t know what to expect of his superior. Ah, but it was wrong to think too much or to even feel that much, he believed. He’d been created as a tool and nothing else. Why would a simple tool question orders or situations? There was probably some error at the moment of his creation. But now was not the time to ponder on those thoughts. There were more important things at hand. Like the possibility of more danger targeting Bix, but it was unlikely. Still, it never hurts to be careful. Bixbite could almost plainly hear the shallow breathing of one… no, two living beings. Poor things. They had been trapped behind solid iron bars for god knows how long. She was a goddess and didn’t even know. Heck. She stopped right in front on the locked gate, or door, or entrance, or whatever the large cage had. Her blue gaze looked over the two beings and she almost smiled tenderly. One of the people inside cringed back and held tight to the other. It was two young feline hybrids, a female and a male. The biggest one, and probably oldest, had a fierce look on his face. The other younger girl just looked scared more than anything. Both of them were very thin, and very frightened. Who could blame them? It’s not every day that a person with bloodied clothing stands ominously right in front of you with an unwavering gaze. All the sounds from upstairs and the attack on the guards standing there also helped their fright. Really, it was just the most normal reaction someone could have. Bix tilted her head. The bars on the cage were close together—just perfect so they couldn’t shift and escape through. She stretched out a hand and rested it on the lock. The older hybrid inside hissed. She shook her head and sighed. It took less than a second for the metallic side to crystallize and shatter away into thousands of miniature fragments. Now there was a way out of the prison. Bixbite motioned for the pair to come on out, and again shook her head at seeing the reluctant reaction. “Why, I came all the way over here to get you out,” She whispered in the kindest tone she could, stepping to the side. “I’m freeing you. You can now walk out. I say you should walk you before anyone else comes. Go on, we’ll protect and escort you outside.” The oldest hybrid obeyed, albeit slowly. He picked up the girl and went out. He was taller than Bixbite, but with a careless appearance of sorts. She smiled at him and pointed to the stairs leading up. Iolite nodded curtly in confirmation. The purple gem led the way in silence. Bixbite trailed behind, still smiling, and the other two gems were last of all to go up. Finally, they reached the door. The broken door. “This is it,” Iolite stated and motioned around. “Freedom. You’re free to walk away and live a normal life.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I recommend getting as far away from here as possible, someone might come for you soon. There’s a friendly village some hours away from here in that direction.” He pointed and smiled to reassure the pair. The hybrid nodded, his long black hair bobbing. “Thank you. We appreciate your help very much.” “It’s nothing!” Bixbite piped in cheerfully. “This is my duty, to protect each and every single feline hybrid in the world! I’ve been more than glad to help. Your prayers were answered, weren’t they?” She smiled a knowing smile. “Go on, please, I won’t stop you.” Both hybrids walked away into the night. Bixbite leaned on Iolite’s arm, and closed her eyes. She stretched her smile even further. Mission complete, at least for that day. January 12 ~ Away from Dark ((more OCs :P)) Everything was black. No color. The absence of light. ‘She’ was well aware of her own breathing, which was as soundless as the place she was in. How long had she been “trapped” in these shadows? No, she hadn’t been trapped. Maybe at first. But then she had known the way to get out and hadn’t done it. Why? Sometimes, she thought she saw her companions laughing and cheerfully greeting her from among the darkness. These were no more than just hallucinations produced by the lack of light though, and she knew it. It could have been a week, a month, a year, a decade, a century, or even more. Who’s to say that they were still up there waiting for her? They likely had gone to the Underworld at the end of their lives, if enough time had passed. Ah, but maybe she ought to stay down there. Being in the upper grounds was taking a big enough risk. She wouldn’t have liked to accidentally destroy everything people had worked so hard to build. No, it wasn’t exactly empathy or sympathy. Mirko, though. He had always been so jovial to her. He’d say that everyone deserves a second chance. But this would’ve been, like, her third chance. Was she willing to risk others to give herself another opportunity? Maybe, just maybe, she could still be of help to humanity! Of course being with her team made it easier, so this time she would have to work harder if they weren’t there. She pushed her shoulders back, getting the feel of her tiny wings. She briefly wondered why she hadn’t dissolved into nothingness yet. The only sense she could accurately describe in that place was touch. She directed her gaze upwards, seeing nothing but a void of light-less expanse. With luck her eyes would still work. Her hands ran through her short white hair, getting ready. It took little more than a second for her to completely feel her feathery wings stretched to their full. Just one jump for impulse and she’d be off. The lifeless dark, however, was alluring. It produced a sensation of calm. Cut off from the rest of reality, she only had her thoughts left. She didn’t know what she would find up there, or if she would even find anything at all. In Death, though, nothing mattered anymore. If anything had existed before, now it lost meaning to turn into recollections living solely in the murky depths of her own mind. Now, it wasn’t really a decision she had taken, but she really wanted to return to the upper world for some reason. She would be back into the darkness of death sooner or later anyways if she ever got to regret her choice. She breathed in the stale air of darkness, and filled her lungs to the brim. Then her legs propelled her upwards. It was a split-second decision. Her sight was still fixed into the black ceiling of the place. Her wings flapped to rise over the dark. The passing of time seemed everlasting and not long enough at the same time. Stretching her hands up, she finally felt something crumble above her fingertips. Her arms moved quickly to dig away at the piece of ground keeping her beneath. It didn’t take long. A big hole was made, and a pale girl with blazing orange eyes and wings burst out of the grassy ground. The full moon appeared to shine brighter than she remembered, the wind was softer and gentler than ever, and the puffy clouds gave everything a mysterious haze. The scent of life was energizing, and she very nearly smiled. Everything seemed to say at once, “Welcome back, Amande.” January 18 ~ Friendly Tips: Stress Alright, nobody likes stress, right? Stress has many causes, and the trigger to this is different for each person. I’m no specialist in this but I’d like to share some tips that help me when I’m stressed. So, obviously, the most logical thing to try to do first is avoid the trigger in the first place! This is almost never possible though, which is the main reason we get stressed out. However, you can try to avoid situations that you know will generate high stress levels in your mind and body. You should know what those are, as they vary from person to person. I, personally, feel really uncomfortable when I have too many orders or things to do at once. In this case, I have found that it’s easier on me when I make a mental or physical list of the things that I have to do! Otherwise, for some reason, I get overwhelmed and blank out. I tend to blank out a lot or become unresponsive when I’m stressed, but I don’t think it’s the same way for everyone. From what I’ve seen, apparently having too much homework/responsibilities or facing situations that we’re not used to seem to be common causes of stress. Again, I’m no specialist so I haven’t run tests or anything; it’s just an observation. So, the first thing to do would be identifying the cause. Next, it’s obvious and important that you find a way to calm down or unwind a bit. This also varies depending on who you are and what you like! I enjoy looking at aesthetic pictures or color combinations, they really calm my mind. It’s satisfying to do colorful art too. Sugar helps as well, BUT I wouldn’t tell you to use it as a means of unstressing because it can be pretty ehhhhh in large quantities. It’s addictive too ha ha. If you have a pet too, being with it is a nice way to stay calm. Honestly though, being alone and listening to some nice, relaxing music is pretty helpful too. Do not use songs that have dark or depressing themes. They’d make your mood worse, especially under constant stress. Of course, as a more artistic person, stuff related to art relaxes me. I’d say that finding something that helps your mind be calmer is important! It should make you feel good as well. Maybe friends can help if you’re more of a social person too! If a certain responsibility is causing you stress, though, I would recommend finishing it as quickly as possible. Of course this can vary, but it’s nice to have some pressure off of your mind, isn’t it? By procrastinating you’re just getting more and more things piled up on your to-do list, and you’ll have to face it eventually. It’s not a good thing because when it comes to it you might become overwhelmed with everything you gotta do. Well, I stated this in the beginning and I’ll repeat it: I’m no professional in this. Everything I have said here is based on observation and common sense. Really, anyone with common sense could figure this out. However, I wanted to share that which I wrote! I hope it’s at least a bit useful to you or anybody who might read this. ^v^. January 19 ~ Ice Cream ((more OCs from one of my unvierses XD I wasn’t creative for the title.)) It was pretty late, Bijou had to admit that. It’s just he’d been so busy lately! High time for some special time with his sister. She seemed cheerful. In fact, she always looked happy. There was something about Minette that always made him smile. Or other times, smile with worry. But the idea remains. Bijou eyed Minette’s outfit. She hadn’t changed from her Knight Trainee uniform. Not surprising; she almost always wore it everywhere she went. It was nice to see she was excited about becoming part of the law enforcement, but maybe it was becoming an obsession. He couldn’t relate. As far as Bijou remembered, he had grumbled so much about the Knight training and procrastinated with any work he had been given. The only good thing about being a Knight, he thought, was the benefits. He was in it for the money and nothing else. But he wasn’t being greedy. Money was needed. “So!” Minette turned her bright red eyes to Bijou. “How’d work go today?” He half smiled before answering. “Fine, I guess. Same as always.” “Come on, tell me. Didn’t you find any lawbreakers? Didn’t you imprison anyone?” “No… not today at least.” “Yesterday maybe?” Bijou looked back at his sister. “Yeah.” She pushed his arm playfully. “Dude! You know I like to hear that, why didn’t you tell me yesterday?” “It was late when I came home, you were already sleeping. Wouldn’t be nice to wake you up.” “Still, I wanna hear,” She insisted. “Ooh, is this the ice cream place you mentioned?” The young man nodded. “Yep, you’re gonna love it.” He led Minette inside and to a table. She bounced excitedly on her seat. She rarely ever went out for sweets, so this was a special occasion. “Alright, alright! I want two scoops of strawberry and butterscotch.” “Heh,” Bijou nodded. “I’ll go up to order, okay? Just stay here and wait.” With her affirmative reply, he walked up to the counter and stood in line. Gloria Ice Cream was a big establishment when compared to the standard. It also made the best ice cream, in his opinion. The place was rather spacious and comfortable. There were many tables, and the appropriate amount of waiters to obey the customers. Maybe it was the hour, or the day, but the place seemed busier than he remembered. If there were waiters there, why did the customers have to order at the counter instead of having their order taken at the table? He didn’t know and didn’t care. Finally, it was his turn. The cashier was a young lady with a bright orange look, and she started at seeing Bijou’s eyes. Or well, at seeing his eye. “Sir!” She exclaimed. “Welcome to Gloria Ice Cream! It’s not every day that we get a high-rank customer like you!” “Fine, fine,” He waved his hand dismissively. Bijou strongly disliked the people who thought he deserved some sort of special treatment just because he was an Indigo. “Look, skip the formalities and everything. I just want to order.” January 20 ~ Ice Cream part 2 I deleted parts of this one so I'm racing to finish it again please bear with me Category:Spicy January Category:Content (Specter) Category:Stories